<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Prélude au Désastre by Sojiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018011">Le Prélude au Désastre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku'>Sojiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last of Us II Reimagined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute cook is one of my ideas, F/M, I read that somewhere, Just a pretext to make Owen bi, The Last of Us Part II Spoilers, Trevor is the real name of this guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au moment où son père disparaît dans la nature, et qu'elle sauve un zèbre, Abby pense que sa journée va reprendre un cours normal. Mais... non.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby/Owen (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last of Us II Reimagined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2274566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Prélude au Désastre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>Contrairement à précédemment, ceci est un one-shot qui aura probablement une suite. Car après avoir fini The Last of Us II, j'étais triste. Et que se passe-t-il quand je suis triste ? J'écris du fluff, et j'imagine que personne n'est mort pour mes pêchés. Ceci est donc (encore) un mélange entre un Fix-It et un Alternate Universe.</p><p>Je crois voir un pattern.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a retrouvé la femelle zèbre au bord du lac, avec son petit. J’étais… plutôt contente, mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’expression de mon père. Il avait toujours la même, quand il se sentait utile. Quand il aidait les gens. Cela lui procurait une vraie satisfaction. Un vrai bonheur.</p><p>-On a bien fait, confirma-t-il.</p><p>J’ai regardé Owen, et il m’a regardé aussi. Il était clairement un peu paumé, comme moi, mais je comprenais aussi à son expression que quelque chose s’était passé. Il s’est approché de mon père, se mettant dans son champ de vision.</p><p>-Doc, <em>cette </em>fille est apparue, déclara Owen.</p><p>-Quelle fille ? demanda papa, un peu absent.</p><p>-Celle dont nous parlait Marlène. Les gars l’ont trouvée dans les tunnels. Elle a une marque de morsure à son bras droit, apparemment vieille, et elle ne montre aucun signe d’infection.</p><p>J’ai plissé les yeux. Et je vis à l’expression de mon père qu’il avait aussi du mal à y croire.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas possible, confirma-t-il.</p><p>-Elle est déjà au bloc, expliqua Owen. Les autres médecins font les tests préliminaires sur elle, mais ils auront besoin de vous pour la suite.</p><p>J’ai encore échangé un regard avec mon père, et on est tous rentrés à l’hôpital. Papa est allé tout de suite se changer pour aller au bloc opératoire, et Owen m’a raccompagnée à ma chambre. Il est un peu resté avec moi, voyant que quelque chose me travaillait, mais il a vite dû retourner au mess. Le cuisinier avait soit disant besoin de lui. On savait tous les deux que c’était sans doute des conneries, mais Owen a quand même écouté. J’ai même trouvé un prétexte pour l’accompagner : mon père aurait sans doute besoin de manger avant l’opération. J’ai donc été lui chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Owen m’a fait un clin d’œil, et j’ai soufflé du nez.</p><p>Sur le chemin de la cuisine, je suis passée devant une chambre ouverte. Il y avait un homme que je n’avais jamais vu, allongé sur le lit, inconscient ou en train de dormir. Trevor montait la garde devant, et j’ai dit à Owen que je le rejoindrais. J’ai demandé à Trevor ce qui se passait, et il m’a expliqué que ce type était le contrebandier que Marlène avait engagé pour ramener la gamine immunisée. Depuis assez loin, paraît-il. Les copains de Trevor l’ont assommé, car ils ne savaient pas qui c’était.</p><p>Je me suis approchée de lui, et, pour une raison que je n’arrivais pas à identifier, il me semblait familier. Trevor m’a dit que c’était parce que c’était le frère de Tommy Miller, un ancien des Lucioles qui s’était barré il y a quelques années. Ouais, le nom me disait un truc, je l’avais croisé quelques fois. Je crois qu’il était plutôt proche de mon père, vu comme il en parlait. Juste après, j’ai laissé Trevor à son job passionnant de baby-sitting pour comateux, et je suis retournée vers les cuisines.</p><p>Là-bas, j’ai trouvé Owen en grande discussion avec le cuistot, et, du peu que j’ai entendu, il lui faisait encore des avances. Qu’Owen refusait toujours avec classe. J’avais beau le savoir, je ne m’étais pas encore faite au fait de sortir avec le mec le plus populaire des Lucioles. Il était un peu l’exact contraire de mon meilleur pote Manny, qui, lui, draguait tout ce qui bougeait presque sans résultat probant. Owen m’a remarquée quand j’ai pouffé à l’idée de les imaginer ensemble.</p><p>-Ah, t’es là, constata-t-il.</p><p>-Salut Abby, me salua le cuistot. Tu euh… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?</p><p>-Ouais. Un repas simple mais consistant pour mon père, lui demandai-je.</p><p>-Ah, le doc, oui, raisonna-t-il rapidement. Je te fais ça de suite.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Le cuistot m’offrit un petit sourire maladroit, et retourna immédiatement aux fourneaux. J’ai envoyé un regard plein de sens à Owen, ne pouvant pas m’empêcher d’avoir un sourire en coin. Mais je n’étais pas sûre qu’il le voyait, car il semblait perplexe.</p><p>-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il.</p><p>-Rien. Je me dis juste que ça doit être dur d’être toi, raillai-je.</p><p>-Oh, la ferme, dit Owen, amusé, en me poussant l’épaule du bout des doigts.</p><p>J’ai un peu ri avec lui, en me rappelant à contrecœur ma conversation avec mon père juste un peu plus tôt. La manière dont Owen me faisait rire, et que c’était un des indices qui indiquaient mes sentiments pour lui.</p><p>Ouais. Ouais, je l’aime, cet abruti.</p><p>Juste après cette révélation, je me suis assise dans un coin de la cuisine, attendant le plateau de mon père, et Owen s’est assis à côté de moi, après m’avoir planté un bisou sur la joue. Mon sourire est parti tout seul.</p><p>-Ça va toi ? me demanda soudain Owen.</p><p>-Ouais. C’est juste que…</p><p>-Toute cette histoire de vaccin ? comprit Owen.</p><p>-C’est… incroyable, admis-je. Si c’est vrai.</p><p>-Et ton père va gérer, me dit Owen en me prenant la main. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.</p><p>J’ai poussé un soupir, et Owen a passé sa main derrière mon épaule pour m’attirer contre lui. Je me suis laissée faire, et il a commencé à me frictionner le bras. C’était un autre truc que j’adorais chez Owen. Même si je ne lui demandais rien, il me couvait. Et bien sûr, je ne lui dirais jamais à quel point j’appréciais ça.</p><p>Quelques minutes de silence reposant plus tard, le cuistot reparut avec un plateau de bouffe, et je me suis délicatement enlevée de la prise d’Owen pour aller le prendre, en remerciant le cuisinier. Il a marmonné un "pas de problème", a jeté un coup d’œil à Owen et est reparti dans la cuisine.</p><p>-Il est mignon, lâcha Owen sans me regarder.</p><p>-Owen ! m’exclamai-je, faussement outrée.</p><p>-Quoi ? Tu oserais me dire le contraire ?</p><p>Owen se tourna vers moi. Il avait son sourire en coin de chieur. Il pensait peut-être ce qu’il venait de me dire, ou peut-être pas. Mais il l’avait définitivement dit à haute voix pour me provoquer.</p><p>-Non, ricanai-je. Je vais aller voir mon père, à plus tard.</p><p>-A plus.</p><p>Owen me prit le plateau des mains pour m’attirer contre lui d’une main et m’embrasser sur les lèvres. J’étais un peu surprise, mais je lui ai rendu le baiser comme j’ai pu, avant de lui reprendre le plateau des mains. Je suis retourné vers les blocs, repassant devant Trevor, et je suis arrivée devant le bureau des médecins. La porte était entrouverte, j’ai entendu un bout de conversation entre mon père et Marlène.</p><p>-Tu me demandes mon avis, ou tu m’expliques juste comment ça va se passer ? gronda Marlène, d’un ton qui suggérait qu’elle connaissait la réponse.</p><p>-Je te <em>demande</em> de jouer le jeu, répondit mon père, suppliant. Tout ce que nous avons fait ces dernières années, toutes ces choses horribles… elles vont enfin trouver un sens. Avec cette seule action.</p><p>Quoi ? Marlène voulait empêcher mon père de faire l’opération ? Pourquoi ? Elle plus que quiconque devrait comprendre ce que ce vaccin représente.</p><p>Du moins, je me suis posé cette question pendant très peu de temps, car elle y répondit tout de suite, comme si elle m’avait entendue.</p><p>-Et si c’était ta fille, tu le ferais ?</p><p>Oh. Alors c’était ça. Marlène aimait cette gamine. Ça expliquait aussi en partie pourquoi elle en parlait aussi souvent : elle lui manquait. Et dans le coin de la porte, je voyais l’expression de mon père. Il était décontenancé par la question de Marlène. J’ai frappé à la porte, pour le sauver. Marlène a tourné la tête en premier vers moi, avec une expression illisible. Après son discours, je me demandais ce qu’elle pensait.</p><p>-Ah, Abs, tu es là, m’accueillit mon père.</p><p>-Ouais, lui dis-je. Je t’ai amené de quoi grignoter.</p><p>-Merci, ma chérie.</p><p>J’ai posé le plateau sur le bureau, papa me remerciait du regard, et il alla voir Marlène, qui nous tournait le dos, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et d’où j’étais, j’entendis l’énorme soupir qu’elle a poussé.</p><p>-Fais-le, dit-elle d’un ton grave.</p><p>-Merci, dit mon père d’un ton qui me fendit le cœur.</p><p>-Je vais aller le dire à Joel, décida Marlène.</p><p>-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda mon père, surpris.</p><p>-Il a traversé la moitié du pays avec elle. Il a le droit de le savoir.</p><p>Joel, le type qui l’a amenée, donc. Oui. J’ai un peu suivi le raisonnement de Marlène – après tout ce temps ensemble, Joel lui-même devait s’être attaché à la petite. Moi, je ne pensais pas que c’était une bonne idée, et je voyais que mon père partageait mon avis. Mais Marlène avait déjà pris sa décision. Ni papa ni moi n’avons osé faire une remarque.</p><p>-Bonne chance pour l’opération, ajouta finalement Marlène.</p><p>Marlène m’a jeté un regard que je n’ai pas vraiment compris, et est sortie de la pièce. Mon père est venu à côté de moi, appuyé sur le bureau, et a poussé à son tour un gros soupir. J’ai pris sa main, et il m’a regardée avec un sourire triste.</p><p>J’ai pensé à quelque chose.</p><p>-Tu sais, si j’étais à la place de cette gamine, je voudrais que tu fasses l’opération, lui dis-je.</p><p>Mon père n’a rien dit, mais il a serré ma main, son expression un peu plus tranquille. Je crois que j’ai réussi à l’apaiser un peu. C’était une petite victoire. Puis il a mangé à peine la moitié de ce que je lui avais amené, et il est parti au bloc, après m’avoir embrassée sur le front. Moi, je suis repartie dans les couloirs, essayant de tomber par hasard sur quelqu’un qui me ferait penser à autre chose. J’étais à peu près sûre de ne pas tomber sur Owen. Même si j’avais un peu besoin de lui, n’importe qui ferait l’affaire.</p><p>Plus loin, j’ai vu Marlène sortir d’une pièce. Du peu que j’ai vu de son expression, elle semblait contrariée, et je pouvais très bien deviner pourquoi. Quelqu’un m’a touché le bras, et je me suis retournée un peu vite, un peu sur le qui-vive. Ce n’était que Manny.</p><p>-Hé Abs, me salua-t-il. Owen m’a briefé. Paraît que tu voudrais bien te vider la tête.</p><p>Vu la satisfaction que j’ai ressentie en entendant le petit accent de Manny et en voyant son sourire tordu, j’en ai déduit que j’avais <em>vraiment</em> besoin de penser à autre chose. Et, honnêtement, Manny devait être la deuxième personne avec qui j’étais le plus à l’aise, dans le coin. Alors j’ai accepté avec plaisir sa tentative de me détendre. Il m’a fait signe de le suivre, et je me suis exécutée.</p><p>Alors qu’on passait devant la chambre, je vis Trevor sortir avec Joel, le tenant en joue avec son arme. On s’est croisés. Et pendant quelques secondes, mon regard a croisé celui de Joel.</p><p>A ce moment-là, j’ai juste senti une connexion. Sans m’expliquer pourquoi. Et ce n’est que plus tard que j’ai compris à quel point cet homme allait changer ma vie.</p><p>Pourquoi ? Parce que, alors que Manny et moi allions dans la cour de l’hôpital pour prendre l’air, l’alarme a retenti. J’ai ressenti une profonde frayeur, mes pensées sont tout de suite allées vers mon père. J’ai couru vers les salles d’opérations, et à un moment donné, Manny a tourné de son côté. Apparemment, plein de gens avaient été blessés, et il voulait les aider.</p><p>Moi je suis arrivée dans le bloc principal, et j’ai vu Owen avec un autre soldat que je n’ai pas reconnu. Owen semblait aller bien, mais mon regard s’est tourné vers une tâche rouge qui était à ses pieds. Une tâche rouge sang, qui portait une tenue de chirurgien.</p><p>
  <em>Non.</em>
</p><p>-Il est toujours dans le bâtiment ? demanda Owen d’un ton remonté.</p><p>-Owen ? lui dis-je, paniquée.</p><p>-Abby ! dit Owen en se retournant vite. Non ! Ne regarde pas !</p><p>Je l’ai ignoré, et j’ai vu que c’était bel et bien mon père qui était en sang par terre, avec différents impacts de balles dans son buste.</p><p>-PAPA !</p><p>J’ai senti une violente douleur à la poitrine, et Owen m’a rapidement prise dans ses bras. J’ai rapidement senti les larmes me monter aux yeux, et autour de moi, c’était comme si tout s’était éteint. J’avais envie de hurler, et je croyais que je le faisais, mais je n’entendais rien.</p><p>-Non, non, répétai-je, entre deux sanglots.</p><p>Owen ne disait rien, se contentant de me serrer contre lui. J’essayai, sans succès, de me détacher de sa prise. Mon cerveau était en feu.</p><p>Je vis rapidement qu’il n’y avait personne sur la table d’opération. Et les morceaux se sont recollés instantanément dans ma tête. L’incendie dans mon crâne prenait une toute autre teneur.</p><p>Je prendrai le temps qu’il faudra, mais Joel Miller paiera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Encore une fois, personne n'est hétéro, dans cette histoire, probablement.</p><p>(Spoiler : Tommy couchait avec Jerry).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>